Tales of Earth R
by ian25rebel
Summary: The world known as Earth R is essentially a mix of the worlds of Remnant and Worm, blended just in the middle zone. Plots of both story lines altered to fit and an intertwining arc that could change the fate of this world as the characters know it. (AU)
1. Trailer 1

**Random plot bunnies and all that. Take several ideas before it runs dry so I'm typing it now. Also it accordance to the world of Remnant, there will be 4 trailers before we move on to the main story.**

 **Also I checked, there is no Earth R canonically.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Worm**

* * *

Trailer 1: Blonde Report

The sound of screeching tires was heard throughout the night as a large, yellow custom motorbike parked on the side of the street. Two people got off the vehicle and began walking on foot to a building. One male blonde with blue eyes in his early 20's had a pure white chestplate trimmed with gold linings over a black hoodie, along with armor over his joints and forearms. The man wore simple blue jeans reinforced with pure white plate armor on the knee caps and shins. Hanging left from his waist is a scabbard holding a sword.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The man asked as he looked at the place they approached, a derelict casino. "I know the ABB would probably set up here but this place looks like it's seen better days."

The female blonde with lilac eyes, mostly the same age as the man, smirked at her companion. She had an orange crop top underneath her tan jacket. The coat itself had short padded sleeves and a full collar around her neck. One suspiciously large bracelet is around left hand while her other hand looked mechanical. She wears fitted black pants and knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heels and toes. The girl also has an impressive amount of hair going to her waist worn loose on top of that.

"This is the place alright." she said. "Our informant hasn't proved us wrong yet. Besides…" An explosion occurred inside the building followed by a slightly draconic yell. "We had that as a way to draw out Lung." Gunfire, screams and other sounds drew closer.

The male blonde's hand went to his sword as the scabbard transformed into a shield. His friend's one bracelet expanded to form a gauntlet covering the user's fist. Her right arm also sounded like a gun has been primed. They both ran towards the danger and smashed the door down. People inside, affiliated with the ABB began to immediately fire at them. Bullets flew at them but aura took the brunt of it, negating the damage. The two hunters charged forward.

Arc Knight skewered several mooks with his blade and used the hilt on another one. He followed up with a shield bash on several guys and decapitated a mook that tried to sneak up behind him. The man slashed the air and weaponized the wind, it struck a number of ABB goons and knocked them back.

Solar Dragon had a bit of an easier time, all she had to do was punch someone. Then again, hitting someone with a metal gauntlet or a robotic will hurt anyone on the receiving end. She unleashed a flurry of punches at the horde of mooks in front of her and defeated them with ease. Spying something from the corner of her eye, she made the motion of punching air and fired the shotguns in her weapons. The shots soared through the air and made small explosions that decimated weak cover and her enemies.

After dealing with the ABB, the two blondes witnessed the Undersiders run away from a flaming Lung outside. The dragon of the Asian gang destroyed everything in his path trying to get to his targets. Unfortunately, his path to destroy the small time villains were stopped by Solar Dragon punching the side of his head. Lung roared in momentary pain as he was sent flying several blocks away by the aura enhanced hit.

Arc Knight arrived a bit and went near the Undersiders. "You kids okay? This is Lung you dealt with so someone should have been injured."

Tattletale spoke up "You're a Cape, no a Hunter." She looked around for a bit. "Bitch broke her arm getting away from him." A second later she frowned. "How are you going to help us?"

Arc Knight looked at the Bitch's arm when he heard the cape's dogs bark at him. The man waved away the threat as he poured aura into his semblance and focused the power on the dog trainer. A white glow compassed his hand as mystic forces began to move the bone back into place.

Sadly it was anything but painless. "Ah fuck, it hurts!" Aura managed to put the bone back in place but still needed a bit more time fixing it. Grue and Regent were about to assault the paladin but Tattletale grabbed them, getting them to stop for the meantime. Arc Knight raised an eye and forced some more power into his semblance, allowing the injury to heal.

Solar Dragon is currently busy going hand to hand on Lung. While the dragon of Brockton Bay's power is increasing, Solar Dragon's semblance took an instant power up alongside it to match as Aura dulled the actual hits. Fists and the occasional shell were rained down on each other that there was a considerable amount collateral damage which only grew. Her last punch against Lung was fueled with all the power she stored as she landed a good hit.

Lung flew into the air as gravity decided to be a harsh mistress and sent him down far away from the hunters' current area. The blonde whistled at the distance her rival flew. "That's gotta be a new record." Lung probably incapacitated at the meantime and traveled a bit of distance, the huntress went to get her bike and rode to her partner.

Arc Knight finished healing Bitch as the Undersiders grew slightly weary. The man saw Solar Dragon ride her motorbike towards him with a grin on her face. She pulled over and saw what he was doing and raised her eye slightly. "Hey vomit boy, you trying to impress a girl with your powers? I hear it's quite _heal_ thy to do so."

He and everyone except Bitch and Grue groaned. The latter was chuckling at the pun made while the former didn't really care. Arc Knight finished his healing and looked at Bitch in the eyes. "Get someone to finish up the job later, my power can only do so much and I'm not Panacea." The dog trainer nodded her head and they all heard the sound of a vehicle roaring in the distance.

"It's Armsmaster" Tattletale spoke up. "We better go, none of us want to get caught today." Her team agreed with her as they began to pull out. Arc Knight and Solar Dragon were the only ones left on the street by the time one of the leaders of the Protectorate arrived. Armsmaster stopped his bike as he glared at the two blondes leave on theirs.

He opened a channel to HQ. "Militia, I need a team of operatives armed to the teeth with enough sedatives and containment foam to keep Lung down by the time I find him. I'll upload the coordinates soon. The Hunter's Association has people in the city.

No one ever bothered to look for the number of bugs watching him or the ones that saw the fight happen. The Master who watched the fight began to think about their choices.

* * *

 **Code Name: Arc Knight**

 **Real Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Powers: Healer, Amplifier, Enhanced Strength**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Sword and Shield**

 **Threat Rating: Brute 4, Striker 5, Trump 3**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association**

 **Code Name: Solar Dragon**

 **Real Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Powers: Needs more data, Suspected Strength Booster**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Shotgun Gauntlet, Tinkertech Arm**

 **Threat Rating: Brute 6-7, Blaster 4**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association**

 **Hunter's Association**

 **One of the largest groups of parahumans on the planet after the PRT. Unaffiliated with governments and most will follow laws like civilians until threatened. Many are trained in the 'academies' and are considered rogues.**

 **It is noted that those that do come from the academies sometimes have 2 powers. They tend to carry weapons that complement their powers and approach in pairs or teams of 4. Those associated with the hunters do not hide their identities like normal capes.**

 **No one knows who supported much less funded the buildings. Advise caution when facing one. Please note that relationships between the PRT and the Hunter's Association are tense as it is.**

* * *

 **Damn plot bunnies and school seem to take up my time. So while I'm able to I'll write what my minds comes up with. Also the need more data part on Yang means that PRT and governments doesn't know about her semblance, much less aura. You'll see why eventually.**

 **Read, review and Follow if I'm lucky.**


	2. Trailer 2

**Please keep in mind that the story takes place in Earth** **R** **or Remnant. An alternate version of Earth Bet that is disconnected with the other Earths. Which means some elements of Worm will not exist. Those who know enough will understand just what I am talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and RWBY**

* * *

Trailer 2: Deconstruct and Destroy

Howls and motors echoed through the night as a transport helicopter flew towards a forest. The allowed people to see strange black spots through the trees, all of them headed in one direction, a city in the distance. The passengers of the helicopter looked down at the opposition they will have to face, one of the giddy at the thrill of the fight clutching a large war hammer while the other is aiming her box of a gun at the foliage below. The vehicle began hovering over a clearing a mile ahead of the horde.

The bubbly fighter has shoulder length orange hair, turquoise eyes and is wearing a white top with a heart on her chest. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. She wears a medium length pink skirt and calf length boots. The girl also has pink fingerless gloves holding onto the hilt of her large hammer.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We're having another extermination run so we need to go faster. I want to smash some Grimm already. You agree with me right?" She asked the redhead next to her.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'll be great to see how effective my baby is on the field." The silver eyed girl has black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradually changes to dark red at the tips. Sporting a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms, black skirt with red tulle underneath and an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. She has a black belt holding different kinds of special ammunition and wore a red cloak with a hood.

"Can you blame a girl for trying?" Orange said as the internal light in the copter turned green and the door opened. "Well that's our cue. May the highest kill count win!" The hammer wielder saluted cheerfully and allowed gravity to bring her out of their ride.

"That's not fair, I didn't get my seatbelt off." The silver complained as she removed her safety harness. She stood up to her knees and jumped out of the helicopter. Falling towards the forest, the girl deployed her gun and fired recoil shots downwards, killing any unfortunate Grimm underneath her. Landing with a roll on the ground, she immediately looked around for a second and relaxed slightly. The game was on.

Thunder Wing spun in the air downwards and swung her weapon onto an Ursa, decimating it with the combined force of gravity and momentum. She grinned and attacked the Beowolves with her hammer, giving each animal either several shattered bones or death. Yelling in glee, she transformed her weapon into its other form, a specialized grenade launcher and started shooting. Explosions of the normal and elemental variety shook the field and took down a section of the horde.

Red Petal used her semblance and dashed into the fray into a pack of Beowolves. She transformed her ridiculously large gun to an equally large scythe that's taller than her. The girl spun her weapon around and easily decapitated the weak wolves. Twirling it in her hand, she had the head facing behind her just as a Grimm got there and fired. Then dashing forward with the recoil and slashed another one.

A few minutes of battle and the horde has been eliminated quickly and effectively. Both hunters met at the rendezvous in the clearing. Clothes dirty from their fights and stained with disintegrating Grimm blood. They had a content smile on their faces as they completed the job.

"That was a great work out." Thunder Wing said. "Hey Red, you think we can bring our teams for a night out?"

"Well, me and the others have an empty schedule tomorrow." Red thought about the things they would do. "I'll talk to them and see if we can join you. Just make no promises."

"Deal. C'mon lets-" Thunder Wing was interrupted by a clattering of footsteps. The source belonged to a large Deathstalker, a scorpion type Grimm currently the size of a house. The creature hissed at its prey and snapped it's pincers, wanting to kill the humans.

"A Deathstalker?! We are so going to have fun today! Boom Boom!" She said, raising her weapon in gun form and firing grenades at the armored beast. "The queen shall not go down today!" Thunder Wing cheered.

Red pulled out a scroll, a communication device invented by the tinker Dohnaseek, and contacted HQ. "Hello, I need an attack chopper on our location. We have a Alpha level Deathstalker in the AO. Repeat, we have an Alpha level Deathstalker in the AO. We need fire support ASAP." The girl turned off the scroll and began sniping with her weapon on its weak areas.

The Grimm swiped its claws at the hunter in front of it, getting a few hits from the grenades. Thunder Wing knocked away the claw and noticed the Deathstalker's tail lean back, indicating it's about to strike. She leapt backwards as the scorpion pierced the ground with it's stinger. The Grimm screeched as it attempted to pull the appendage back but couldn't, the stinger was firmly stick in the ground.

Their transport hovered above them as the attack helicopter flew nearer to their coordinates. Red Petal used her semblance and transformed into rose petals to fly upwards into the vehicle. A barrage of flora moved upwards and inside the helicopter. A second later and they all reformed into a human being. The girl looked down to see Thunder Wing merrily hanging on the cable like a pole.

"Pull me up! We're going home anyways." The explosion nut said as she let one grenade fall to the whim of gravity. The explosive cased the Grimm below in a tomb of ice, still alive. Our resident Deathstalker has yet to escape by the time the attack chopper has arrived and gunned it down.

"That was fun, let's do it again tomorrow."

"Nora! We have plans tomorrow."

* * *

 **Code Name: Thunder Wing**

 **Real Name: Nora Valkyrie**

 **Powers: Electric Strength Buffs, Immunity to Electric based attacks**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Tinker Tech Warhammer/Grenade Launcher, Supercell Batteries**

 **Threat Rating: Shaker 5, Brute 5, Tinker 3**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association**

 **Code Name: Red Petal**

 **Real Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Powers: Super Speed, Intangible Petal Form, Anti Monster Eyes**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Combat Scythe/Sniper Rifle, Modified Pistol**

 **Threat Rating: Mover 5, Breaker 4, Tinker 4**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association**

 **Grimm**

 **Creations of the Endbringer codenamed Witch. Monsters in the shape of animals or humanities fears. They only exist to destroy mankind alongside the Endbringers. Drawn to negative emotions, this species alone destroyed cities and a country alone when fear is ignited throughout the world since first Endbringer attack. The Hunter's Association was set up and prepared to fight them. They appear anywhere from the wilderness to the cities and in the shadows of the urban forest when appropriate. Threat varies.**

* * *

 **These are trailers, time is disconnected for the moment. Also do note that I'll post another two trailers simultaneously and normal chapters are alone.**

 **Read, review and Follow if I'm lucky**


	3. Trailer 3

**Damn computer charger broke down so I had to delay posting this. Can't tell if it works properly but it should.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY and Worm.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Border Crossing

5 Years Ago. Before the story starts.

Night fell in Brockton Bay, at least a quarter of all the lights in the city have gone out. It was at this time that criminals have all but free reign. Gangsters, thieves and killers mostly wander around at night. Most of them avoid designated areas owned by the ABB and E88 if they value their lives.

In the area of the city owned by the Empire, a shadow slipped through patrols and avoided lights. Footsteps that can only be heard by the lightest of sleepers trampled in the alleys. A man could be seen from his position but the shade of darkness seemed to hide him. He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. Wearing a long, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, white pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. You could tell he was asian with the face and clothes together.

Lie Ren sprinted with the cover of night following him. His hands were near the weapons at the hip in case of a fight. Moving around, he his behind a wall as another patrol passed by him. When the white racists are gone, he dashed through the street.

The man reached his destination. An abandoned 4 story apartment building that not even the gangs entered. The teen went around the structure to see a dumpster. Carefully without making much noise, he jumped on the bin and grabbed the ladder of a fire exit. Pulling himself upwards, he climbed up to the stairs above and went to the 3rd floor.

When he arrived at a specific apartment and went through the fire exit door, he wasn't alone. There was a girl with amber eyes and long black hair in the room. Her clothes features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh.

Blake Belladonna leaned her shoulder on the wall, lost in her own world. Ren clicked his fingers in front of her face and brought her back to reality. The girl seemed to be mildly annoyed at the interruption but didn't show it.

"You realize there is no turning back right?" He asked. Both of them were defecting from their gangs. They will be hounded at every opportunity until they reach a safe Haven.

"My parents are staying out of the city." Blake said with determination in her voice. "They can't harm my family again."

Ren nodded. "Good to know." He looked at his partner's weapon. It definitely looked like a hunter weapon. "Did you tip off the Merchants like planned?"

The girl smiled at the memory. "Skidmark was very thorough with how he was going to use this information." The leader of the Merchants being thorough is actually the man swearing profanities and half baked ideas under influence. As usual for a drug addicted cape.

The Asian male frowned as he thought of something. "We still have to deal with Torchwick."

"Don't bother" she said. "He will be on another of his heists around the city. We still need to ruin the underworld's day and this will do just that."

* * *

The warehouse where the 'meeting' between two of the biggest criminal groups in Brockton Bay is at the end of the docks. Both are there for a certain reason but will soon realize just what it was meant for. Thankfully for everyone involved and this story it's only Oni Lee, Hookwolf and some gangsters from both sides. Ren and Blake watched the confrontation from a building on the other side of the street, with Ren nocking a special arrow in his bow and aimed it at the unassuming pile of barrels in the corner.

Both Oni Lee and Hookwolf were fighting. The mooks watched from the sidelines as the two capes try to kill each other. Each group is segregated as usual since ABB and E88 don't mix unless an Endbringer attacks. Suddenly, Squealer showed up. In her one of her effective but eyeburning vehicles. She came screaming mad and fired the large, compensating cannon on her ride. The shells made of scrap metal and trash pulverized the mooks the gangs brought.

Her boyfriend popped from one of the vehicle's entrances. "I was promised chaos!" Skidmark yelled. "Where is it?"

It was then that Ren shot the arrow. It wasn't an ordinary one either. Some kind Tinkertech metal stronger than steel. The arrow that he forged from was lighter than wood. The tip was also sharp enough to pierce to pierce anything weaker than it. The barrels were no exception.

'Boom' The warehouse that had four capes and two dozen mooks blew up in a blaze of glory. Fire burned bright as the car alarms were set off. Lights turned on in buildings as people were awakened by the explosion.

"We should go." Blake said urgently with wide eyes. Both of them left with haste. If anyone survived and could go after them, it would Oni Lee. Neither of them want to test that.

Both Ren and Blake made it off the building they were on when they encountered a medium sized group of armed, Empire gangsters on the street. Hearing a number of footsteps, Blake turned around and a cluster of ABB members wielding all manners of conventional weapons.

"Well" Ren deadpanned. "This isn't going to go well." He said as he loaded his pistols. The man pointed his guns at the neo-nazis, waiting for them to take the first shot.

"We'll just have to fight then." Blake spoke with conviction as she unsheathed her blade. She aimed the sharp weapon at the Asian gang.

Silence prevailed in the area until the two of them moved. Both of the teenagers charged at their respective enemies. Blake slashed her blade with gusto, cutting up the ABB into pieces and slicing the bullets that get close to her. She spun around, firing the firearm imbedded in her weapon. She then grabbed the sheath of her blade by some kind of handle and used it to strike at a number of ABB goons. There was enough force in her swings that she is making razor winds.

Ren fired his weapons at the Nazis as he ran towards them. He leapt upwards and drop kicked one on the head as spun to stab his blade into the chest of another mook. Letting go of his armament temporarily, he punched and jabbed the Nazi on his side before pulling a roundhouse kick on him while reclaiming his weapon. Putting his weapons on semi auto, the man charged into the fray and slashed the gangsters in front of him with the blades on his guns.

Blake spirited herself forward and decapitated another mook with her sheath. Not hearing anymore bullets being fired, she looked around the street that turned into a bloodbath. Corpses, mostly intact bodies and blood littered the area. Looking up for a second, she saw Ren striking his last opponent in the neck with his blade. Blood stained both of their clothes from the fight by the time they finished.

Ren exhaled in exhaustion as he put his hands onto his knees. Blake rushed over and placed his arm over her back. "Thanks." He said, still out of breath.

The black haired girl shook her head. "Don't thank me yet, we still need to leave." She said as she walked towards an alley with the weight of her friend on her. Thanks to her friend's power, they managed to vanish in the darkness.

The capes of Empire 88, Asian Bad Boys and the Merchants sadly survived the attempted assassination on them. However, they were heavily injured and unable to fight for a while. It gave the Protectorate an easier time.

Present Day

In the middle of the day, two people stood atop a building unnoticed by all. They watched the local populace go on with their merry lives. Despite the fact that several crimes occur everyday, the citizens of Brockton Bay act like everything is normal.

"Well, we're home." Black Cat said as she watched the streets with her newly enhanced eyesight. A pair of black cat ears twitched as she listened her anything hidden. They weren't there before in the last 3 years.

"It's been a long time since then." Jade Lotus spoke from his meditative position. He sat there, relaxed with a content smile on his face.

The two stayed there in silence as the sun beat down on them. Both hunters relieving some things of the pasts, and their mistakes in the bay with their respective gangs. Now they are full fledged hunters, working day by day to deal with the keep and keep some semblance of peace.

"There's a new diner on the boardwalk." Jasper Lotus said as he got up. "Shall we check it out?"

"We should." Black Cat answered. "We have enough time on break before we go back to work."

* * *

 **Code Name: Jade Lotus**

 **Real Name: Lie Ren**

 **Powers: Minor Shadow Manipulation, Martial Arts, Emotion Suppression**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Machine Pistols with underslung blades.**

 **Threat Rating: Stranger 3, Striker 4**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association, ABB (Former)**

 **Code Name: Black Cat**

 **Real Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Powers: Shadow Clones, Precog**

 **Commonly used Equipment: Kurisama, Mini-Scythe, Pistol Tribrid Weapon. Bladed Sheathe**

 **Threat Rating: Thinker 4, Breaker 6, Shaker 5**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association, E88 (Former)**

 **r$ r %rro$. C*%#li # #fo%ma#$!**

 **Codename: Witch**

 **Real Name: Alias known is Salem. Requires confirmation**

 **Powers: Ability to create and summon Grimm. Can alter to her wishes.**

 **Threat Level: Endbringer, Shaker 10, Changer 8, Biotinker 10**

* * *

 **Most active Endbringer to date. Appears monthly, summoning Grimm to attack population centers. Can appear as an ordinary human and alter her appearance with terrifying accuracy. Extreme caution is advised.**

 **Blake is an ex-terrorist in canon and here, she used to fight the wrong way in order to help people. Now here, Ren feels Asian. The perfect excuse to put him in the ABB and therefore, easy access into the story. Also the capes are alive but heavily wounded. The mooks aren't.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky**


	4. Trailer 4

**Welcome to the dark side of the world. We have cookies, games and enough blood and conspiracies to keep someone hooked.**

 **Should I spoil or not spoil 'Slope too steep'? Spoil it is. Enjoy the chapter people.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and RWBY**

* * *

Trailer 4: The Cold, the Canary and the Champion

Two girls entered the studio with a third behind them. They were all laughing at the latest screw up a boy did. Teenagers and young adults are usually guilty of that.

"And then I said, "Johnny, get the fuck out of here and go fuck yourself!" and that's the end of it. At least he managed to leave." the girl speaking had yellow hair mixed with some feathers from her stage persona.

"Well, he is a greedy bastard. Even by my standards." A white haired girl said. She wore a custom design that includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. She has a short ponytail on the side of her head. "I mean, who tries to forget about the fact that he broke up with you."

"I'm inclined to agree." The last girl, a redhead with green eyes spoke up. She wore bronze armor covering her torso and a red cape, bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. The girl also wore a brown circlet and has her red hair in a waist length ponytail. "Your ex seems to lack common sense in exchange for cash."

"Well, at least I have some proper girl time with others. Especially my friends. Fans get rabid after a while and my bodyguards aren't much fun."

The girls chatted with each other when someone knocked on the door to the studio. The occupants of the studio wondered who could it be when the person outside put more force into the door. By mutual agreement, Weiss was the one to open the door.

Outside the studio was a PRT agent. Looking further behind him, was a lot more men than necessary. "Canary, you are under arrest for mastering someone to commit suicide. You will come with us."

Weiss blinked. "Im not Canary, you missed her." She said and the PRT agent stumbled in shock. "She left around 15 minutes ago." She lied brazenly. The heiress just knew that things do not bode well for her friend. The girl was about to close the door when a hand kept it open.

"We know she is in there! Give her to us or face charges for resisting arrest." The man said as the door slowly opened. Behind him, his coworkers armed themselves and got ready to assault.

Weiss eyes widened as she gestured to the door in front of her. Raising her free hand up, she summoned a reinforcement glyph and an immobility glyph on the door. With the door held temporarily, she backed up and went to Paige's room. During that time, she kept her hand facing the door.

The heiress opened the door and saw Pyrrha loading her weapon. Paige was packing up her bags in a hurry. Her armored friend saw her and threw her rapier at her. Weiss caught it with her remaining hand. "You heard everything?" The white haired girl said.

"Neither of you were being quiet." Pyrrha said as she transformed her weapon into it's spear form. "Paige is already preparing to run as soon as she heard." There was the sound of wood shattering with a crack.

"I'll hold them off." She said. "Get Paige out of here and we can humiliate the PRT together. Weiss gestured another glyph into existence, a linker glyph. Capable of teleporting a number of objects or one person to another place the caster has been to before.

In the other rooms, half the house was quickly searched when a shield smashed onto a unsuspecting agent's head. His skull was broken but he was knocked out and given a concussion. The shield struck a few objects had flew back to Bronze Spartan's forearm. Her expression was cold as she raised her spear.

One of the agents raised his rifle at her only for it to be cleanly cut in two pieces. He got kicked in the stomach and bashed on the head with a shield for his effort. Bronze Spartan changed her weapon to a xiphos and slashed at another agent. The man's arm hung limply from it's socket as he screamed in adulterated pain.

"Sorry about that." She said. "You will leave here alive." She transformed her weapon into a gun. "Safe" The cartridge containing rubber bullets in her gun fell out. "But without your little package." A cartridge with a foam symbol on it was loaded. The champion aimed the gun and fired.

Weiss placed small reinforcement glyphs on her dress as she prepared for battle. The rapier in her hand had a revolving chamber above the hilt, filled with various chemicals that can ruin a person's day. The chamber cycled to a blue gauge filled with mostly liquid nitrogen. With her preparations done, she headed out of her friend's home and towards the cluster of PRT vehicles on the street.

Pyrrha is still inside the studio so it's currently up to her to get the PRT to back off. Her blade filled up with liquid nitrogen as she allowed gravity to do her work. The weapon began creating a mist in the air as the main chamber holding the chemical conducted the cold. Several PRT agents spotted her and tried to get her to desist but it was all for naught as she brought the weapon into the air and slammed it into the ground, acting as a needle.

Combined with her aura, the chemicals rather than just exit the tip had their effects magnified by several ranks as it froze the ground. Going through a lot of practiced motions, Snow Glyph moved forward on the ice with ease and lightly stabbed the agents in range on their limbs. Each one fell to the cold and slippery ground. None of them are dead yet but that's what the aura was for, to lessen the impact.

'70%, I can work with this' She thought as she moved the chemicals back into the revolving chamber. The blade's contents were emptied back into its original container and another liquid filled the main chamber. A batch of liquid hydrogen from a red gauge filled the blade and the weapon glowed slightly red.

Snow Glyph swung her elegant blade. It released the contained compounds and somehow thanks to tinker bullshit, turned into a ball of flames that struck the white an unmarked van the PRT uses. The vehicle exploded in a small blaze of glory and took a small chunk of the street with it.

"Hm, needs more work." She said as she wiped some dust off her clothes. "I should tell Alchemist that the fire based chemicals need more tuning."

Pyrrha came out of the studio with a blank look on her face. Not the kind that screams traumatized, rather the kind that she saw or learned something she'd rather not learn if she could help it. She greeted Weiss with the same face as she signalled for a bullhead.

"What happened to you?" Her friend asked. "I know they were normal PRT soldiers so what-"

"One of them was delighted to be in containment foam." Pyrrha explained. "The girl actually moaned when she realized just how she was trapped."

Weiss's eyes opened in shock as she took one look at the studio and taking a step back. Then the small Bullhead appeared in the sky, turned to the side and ropes were dropped from the open door. Both of them grabbed on one rope and they were lifted up into the airship. Inside the airship was the symbol of Atlas Academy.

"What's an Atlas Bullhead doing in in America?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around. Everything was orderly, neat and secure.

"Ozpin needed a shipment of expresso yesterday." The pilot answered. "Someone gave him Decaf and he's gone around the bend again. Worst, every other shipment has been disrupted or delayed."

The two hunters winced the moment the man mentioned Ozpin drinking Decaf. They and everyone in all the academies knew to never mess with the Beacon's coffee supply. It will end badly and no matter what, whoever did the deed will be found by the end of the day.

"Take us back to Beacon" Weiss ordered. "We need to do damage control until the headmaster takes his coffee."

"Let's hope it isn't too severe yet." Both occupants looked at Pyrrha after she said it with damning eyes. The champion smiled before finding her clothes interesting for a moment.

"You damned us all." The pilot sighed in resignation.

* * *

 **Code Name: Bronze Spartan**

 **Real Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Powers: Polarity based magnetism**

 **Commonly used equipment: Spear/rifle/xiphos tribrid weapon, Bladed Shield**

 **Threat Level: Shaker 8, Striker 6, Brute 6**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association**

 **Code Name: Snow Glyph**

 **Real Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Powers: Glyphs with a variety of effects**

 **Commonly used equipment: Rapier containing a variety of chemicals and it's deployment**

 **Threat Level: Shaker 6, Striker 6, Mover 4**

 **Affiliation: Hunter's Association, Schnee Power Company (SPC)**

 **Eor %#ror. Coll$# ng $%mation.**

 **Codename: Wizard**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Threat Level: Assumed to be Trump 9**

 **Not much is known about Wizard other than being the Witch's rival. The way the Endbringer described him was that he gives and takes strong powers. Priority one is to identify just who it is. Extreme caution is advised.**

* * *

 **Yes, I went there with that last codex. I think of the Wizard and you-already-know-who as two different people. Also since Dust doesn't exist in this world, I had to upgrade the Glyph Semblance up a few notches. For one, she has a lot more effects than barrier, summon, time dilation and platform without dust. She can also place them on places, objects and people.**

 **Also something to think about. If aura can strengthen a weapon, if applied correctly it can dull and weaken the weapon as well. Just a little something that appeared in my mind as I wrote this chapter.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky**


	5. Volume 1: Chapter 1

**The story is now here. Let's do this world. Welcome to Tales of Earth R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and RWBY**

* * *

Chapter 1: The more things change…

Darkness showed until light filled the world. A map of the Earth is shown. It was littered with markings. Red X's covered small sections of the map while black marker was shaded over larger fragments of the landmasses. A female voice spoke, her tone held power and grace.

" **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

The dark sections of the map expanded. The ink began covering the sea and land as it slowly grew. Other parts however, either shrank, moved around or disappeared from the map. One by one, red crosses were placed over major or minor population centers.

" **Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. Creatures of destruction, gods of another time, called the Endbringers ravaged the world, igniting despair within man. Fueled by the negativity within Mankind, came the creatures of darkness, the Grimm. Hope was lost."**

Small portions of light shone as several icons of buildings appeared near the main population centers. White lines appeared and connected each symbol with each other. Fortresses of solitude, buildings that promised safety were constructed and used.

" **But one day, they fought back. Mankind gained abilities to move mountains, shatter the skies and alter reality to their whims. Using their powers, these parahumans stood tall, both as humanity's guardians and their monsters. They fight to preserve what little order remains within their precious kingdoms."**

An silhouette of a man appeared in front of the map. It was whole and black but two lines has splitted it down the middle. One half transformed into a person wearing a cape and was colored white. The other made a man laughing maniacally which stayed black. The thin center strip formed into an amorphous blob of several shades of black and white.

" **But even then, Mankind still falls to its own machinations. So you may prepare your heroes, rally the villains, and build the foundations to a new world. But take heed, you will not find victory in strength nor numbers."**

As the female stopped speaking, a different voice spoke up. The map began shredding itself as strips of material vanished into the empty void.

"But perhaps victory doesn't need strength or numbers." The male aging voice said. It was somewhat distorted and vibrated to keep itself unknown. He began to chuckle lightly, but not in a good way. "It could either be within a far more simple soul with a simple goal, or one that sees the world through it's facade for what it truly is."

A piece of the map floated into viewing range. It was very small, but it showed the name Brockton Bay. A coastal city that was on the decline.

" **We shall see old man. In the end, I will win. Victory is assured."**

"Maybe in the last life, but not now. I still have enough pieces to play."

* * *

Walking up to my house, I took the keys under the mat and unlocked the door. Despite being exhausted, I was happy with how things were going with my life. Entering the my home, I found dad at the dining table eating a sandwich. He noticed me when he checked who entered the house.

"Hey kiddo." He said. "How's school?"

"It's fine dad. Madison is still upset about that incident. They'll be talking about it for weeks." She laughed at her sister in all but blood. "Sophia said that by the end of the school year, she'll be in Shade. Something about 'only the strongest will thrive'. But I think that's just her."

"Good to know." He nodded. "Tell her to come by the house for some tips about a hunter's lifestyle."

"Okay dad. I'll tell her tomorrow. She already said it doesn't hurt to have some insight.

"You go do that. I have a few errands to run."

"Hunter stuff?"

"Yep, even when I'm retired from that I still have some jobs to do." He finished his sandwich and got up from his seat. "See you tonight Taylor." He went into the living room where he left his combat gear. A minute later she could her the door close. With her father out of the house, she went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"My name is Taylor Hebert. And this is my story." Everything grays and halts to a stop. "Okay, okay not everything is my story but you get the idea." The world regains color as time resumes.

"Considering that I'm here, I should speak first. Let's start with a little description of home. It's called Earth Remnant, this planet was quite normal, keyword here is 'was'. When sometime in the 1960's, things happened and they changed the world."

"The first was the capes. A general term for anyone with superpowers. From the classic flying brick to elemental powers, bullshit specialties, and a bunch of other powers that would get too long for this. The public opinion on these vary, but I won't bore you with the details. People became either heroes, villains or independents and rogues. Back then, heroes were popular then everyone just started becoming villains a decade later. Probably because it pays better."

"Next thing that changed the world was the Endbringers. Those names do not exaggerate the threat these monstrosities carry. The first one to appear was Witch who appeared over at Salem. Probably an influence on why she has that name. She appears as a middle aged woman with black robes and white skin with red sclera around her eyes."

"The reason she is so terrifying? Because instead of monster known as Behemoth's destructive force, the kaiju called Leviathan's tidal waves or the angelic Simurg's psychic scream that drives people mad, she has endless hordes of monsters known as the Grimm. Her minions overwhelmed the city of Los Angeles within a few hours and that was her first attack. Even if she left, the Grimm stayed behind and their were even pits of black ooze spawning them in what was left of the city. Today despite the fact that half Los Angeles was taken back, no one is sure if we got all of the spawning pits."

"The Witch was essentially another class of threat all on her own that she is the reason why the Hunters seemed to exists. Their origins were hazy but everyone could remember just who saved them when the Witch appeared _exactly_ one month after her last attack. The world governments allowed them to stay 'officially' because they were good at their job. 'Unofficially' people scrambled just to learn who the hell has been backing them and how did they even get off the ground without anyone noticing."

"With the lack of the Hunters Association's origins, it became a dead horse since that even the best investigators, thinkers and tinkers the world has to offer couldn't find a drop of evidence. People, including civilians flocked to the academies they built for a shot at becoming a hunter. The world was shocked a hundred times over when they realized that even regular people with no corona pollentia and a gemma could become a hunter that has powers and kick ass. Entries to the academies got so big that last year, Haven had a tournament just to enroll."

"Don't get me wrong. Being a hunter was said to be high pay and you get to kill monsters on a daily basis, my parents were hunters. But as much as I want to be one of them, it doesn't feel right for me. Dad didn't want me from becoming one because that's how mom died, saving lives at a Grimm Horde attack on New York 6 months ago. He left the Beacon's employ and stuck with his day job as head of the Dockworkers Union. He still takes hunter jobs to keep in shape and support us."

Heading back to the story, Taylor here is currently a non affiliated cape that lives in Brockton Bay. Where is that? Somewhere around the east coast and south of Boston. How is it special? Thanks to the fact it is on the top 5 for the most parahumans per capita. In a cesspool this large, it wouldn't be surprising if a percent of the city was triggering per month. In this city, it's a guarantee to see a cape fight every other day.

Anywho, Taylor triggered a few months ago and had her aura unlocked for far longer. For a quick recap, these trigger events give powers. It is also the worst day of your life, period. Well, Taylor should have had a second trigger event when she realised what is her power. Bugs, control over bugs. Yes go ahead and laugh, then about a hundred insects of a variety of types will start going down your throat.

Getting aside the implications and adult uses of her power, Taylor got to work training to use her control. Becoming a hive mind is harder than you think. You have to insert your will, your conscious, your mind into a crawling creature that could create centimeter sized chaos in the city and there are centillion of them in Brockton Bay alone.

'Thank god my main power is doing all the heavy lifting' she thought as she controlled her bugs to form letters and shapes. The teenager lazily flicked her finger to the side as she gestured to make another phrase for her bugs to create. She mentally checked on the spiders in the basement making silk for her new outfit. In a few days or so, she could finish her costume.

She got up from her spot on the bed after a bit of rest and began to make dinner. With her dad coming home later than usual, she thought of something more interesting. Taylor ended up making lasagna for dinner. She finished eating her part and begun with her usual exercises.

Taylor put herself into a meditative position and calmed herself. She slowly fell into a trance into the point where her aura began to take over as a sheen of brown light. The teenager grunted a little as she searched for the balance between shard and soul. She could feel her powers begin to conflict each other as she sought to control both.

Fun fact: While Aura and Semblances can coexist with Shards and Triggers, they do not like each other, at all. Both sides of the spectrum will cancel the other side in the user if its stronger, allowing only one aspect of humanity's potential to work unhindered. While a person can use both, there is that thin 1/100 inch platform that someone has to balance on in order to use both freely.

Taylor managed to call a few bugs to her during her session as she slowly activated her semblance. She could feel her other power wash over her as it took effect. Balance was achieved as she used both of her powers at once. For just a few moments, Taylor achieved one of her goals.

'Ring'. Her cell phone rung a tone that always seemed to break her concentration. She yelped and fell on her back as her semblance lost power and her bugs went back to work. Taylor placed a hand on her face when she sighed in frustration as she took her phone into her free hand

"I seriously need to remember to change that." She muttered out loud while unlocking the device. Opening her phone, she saw from her notifications that Sophia sent a text.

'Going out for a patrol. You're free to join?' was what the screen showed.

Taylor typed her response. 'Still busy with things and my combat clothes. Maybe next time.' She checked her text again and sent it.

* * *

Sophia was on the roof of a corporate building when she read the reply she got from her friend. She was already in her new hunter outfit that she outfitted with fabric reinforced with small plates of metal on the outside. Her first crossbow, just about as long as her arm, was already loaded with metal bolts made from a forge.

She used her power and phased through the floors. Sophia quickly got out of the building as she exited her shadow state. The trainee kept her finger on the trigger of her weapon in case of hostiles while she went around the city. To be specific, she is going around the Docks and the Boardwalk. More or less Merchant territory with all the drug dealers running all over the place.

Keeping to the streets and dark alleys, Sophia walked around looking for people trying to cause trouble. So far she caught, 4 muggers, a few gang members and a Grimm rat nest. She called the BBPD to deal with the criminals and her superiors about the nest. With her patrol almost finished, she leapt to the roofs and went for running speed.

Shadow Stalker leapt across rooftops as her shadow form phased all forms of barriers. She won't admit it to anyone but she was yelling and enjoying the freedom she had. It would be somewhat limited in a within the next year but she would have a lot of Grimm to kill to make up for it.

Stopping on a roof around ABB territory, Shadow Stalker looked around from a particularly tall building. Out of newfound habits, she took her crossbow and reloaded it. She saw some light coming from a block away and a bit of fire in the sky. Getting closer to it, she felt two auras of experienced hunters nearby. She felt giddy and got closer to a suspected fight.

She wasn't disappointed. Sophia watched as Yang Xiao Long, also known as Solar Dragon, in a match against Lung who already had some scales and was 8 feet tall. Both fighters were wreathed in flames from their bodies and hair. She watched as the two exchanged blows with their fists, severely damaging the area. Yang fired the shotguns on her arms every time she attacked, increasing the damage and adding a ranged factor. A very good definition of a Brute.

Once again, Sophia denied that she squealed in amazement when she saw Yang deliver a punch that shot Lung into the air and away from the battlefield. She watched as the 8.5 foot form of Dragon Lung launch up and fall somewhere in the distance. It was considerably far, around the edge of ABB borders and into neutral ground.

Sophia watched as the hunter got on her signature vehicle, Bumblebee, and ride it away like a badass. Hopping across a few roofs and she saw another hunter, Arc Knight healing one of the Undersiders. Tattletale if she was correct, and sent her away with her team. It makes sense if you know about hunter policies. No one cares about villains unless they are the target or a hindrance. It also applies to the heroes so no pain has been lost. Their main focus will always be the Grimm or their current job, like Taylor's father.

Both the Villain and Hunter teams disappeared but Shadow Stalker lingered. The trainee hunter checked around the surrounding area when she heard the roar of a motorbike. She kept to the roofs by the time Armsmaster arrived to the scene. The Hero examined the battleground and took a call. It's a shame that a tinker based on efficiency is with the PRT, he could have benefited the Association greatly.

She could hear the telltale sounds of PRT vehicles approach when she hightailed out of there. Shadow Stalker had no need of getting the wrong kind of attention before she attends Shade. Making sure to get out of gang territory, she stuck to her namesake and made a dash back home.

'They're finally making a move on this city.' Sophia thought. 'If Arc Knight and Solar Dragon are here, their teams aren't too far behind. Maybe they can clean up the mess Brockton Bay has become.'

By the time she got to her home downtown, her parents were already asleep, aware of their daughter's future profession. She entered the house through the window of her room. Sophia Hess put away her weapon and helped herself to a light snack. After that she changed into her civvies before getting on her bed.

'Today is a good day.' She thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

It started as a blob, unassuming and harmless if it wasn't for the fact it came out of a spawning pit. Worse, it was one from the Grimmlands. An unknown area where most Grimm come from. A being higher than it willed its existence to life as it callously altered it to it's whims. The liquid began to take the shape of a human as the amorphous lifeform evolved into something new.

As it's torso and limbs grew, it was fed information. How to fight, blend in, the state of the world, who is a threat and etcetera. When the head was made, it had blood red, pupil less eyes and a face that was covered by bone. The newly formed creature snarled as it saw mankind as it's prey despite most of the planet belonging to them. It's creator began altering it's brain to think more like them rather than smart animals. The creature stopped making noises and kneeled at the presence of it's god.

Said god had the feeling of satisfaction as it taught it's newborn champion everything it needs to know. After all, if humans can do it, so can they. Even if it was a mockery of everything humanity was, Simurgh not included. That bastard of an angel can see many things after all. But not her.

* * *

 **Accessing Headmaster's laptop. Searching for selected article. Results found. Compiling Data.**

 **Aura**

 **Can be mostly described as a manifestation of the soul. Most of the time, it acts as a forcefield that protects the wielder from damage. Take note that it does not make the user immune to pain, it merely dulls it and reduces damage taken. Aura can also manifest in the form of Semblances. This mystic force will come into conflict with with any shards they encounter unless they are similar in form.**

* * *

 **Shadow Stalker is more or less her canon outfit, just remove the mask.**

 **Alright, I did say this story was essentially an AU. Sophia didn't see any reason to bully Taylor because she comes from a hunter family, a win in her books. It was also the same time in the trailer where Jaune was healing the Undersiders. Also Witch attacked first instead of Behemoth.**

 **Who liked the beginning message. An altered version of Salem's speech in Volume 1. More will come, you just have to wait.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	6. Volume 1: Chapter 2

**Another chapter has arrived. Prepare the world for the events to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and RWBY**

* * *

Volume 1, Chapter 2: …the more things will fuck up.

The sun shone through the clear windows of a tall tower. Inside the top of it was a large room. Both walls and floor were lined with gears of all sizes, seemingly rotating without purpose. The ones on the floor were separated from the rest of the room by a thick pane of glass. Hanging on the ceiling was one large brown cog, slowly spinning to the rhythm of interlocking machinery. Two people were inside the room. One was standing, the other was sitting in a nice chair on the other side of a desk.

A stern blonde woman with glasses wore a look of annoyance on her face as she stared at her coworker and superior. In front of her was a desk with a steaming cup of coffee on it, a stack of folders, a lamp and a clock with the shape of cog. Sitting behind the desk was a man with white hair wearing spectacles on his face and wore dark green clothes.

"Ozpin, you may be the leader of of the Beacon Hunter branch but was it necessary to hide this from me?" Glynda stated as she smacked a set of papers onto the table. It was a set of after action reports about yesterday. The battle against Lung caused a good amount of collateral damage against a number of scorched buildings, several cars, the street and the ABB controlled casino. It stated that the dragon of Kyushu was sent flying towards the docks and destroyed the roof of a thankfully abandoned warehouse. When PRT forces arrived, the man was already gone with a crater in the center of the building for evidence.

"I figured you wouldn't be interested so I did the paperwork myself." Ozpin said with a calm smile. "You were quite busy with the students after all."

The teacher muttered a few things under her breath that went unheard. Ozpin took this time to grab a few files from a file cabinet in his desk. The headmaster laid them all down to face his coworker.

"Tell me Glynda, what do you see when you look at these children?"

She looked at the 4 profiles that Ozpin managed to put up. There wasn't too much information on all of them but there was enough that you could infer some details. Pictures and information about Grue, Tattletale, Regent and Bitch

"These 4 are all members of the Undersiders, a villain team working in Brockton Bay." She said. "A villain aligned team." She said with a frown. "They have a good synergy that can be easily refined. The group has focused on small time crimes and of little threat to most people." She stopped for a second and sighed. "Ozpin, is there ever a time where you will stop picking up people to train them as hunters?"

The headmaster lifted his cup and drank from it. He placed it back down and looked at Glynda. "I am well aware of what I am doing. This group has potential and I want to see if it can be used for a better future. Face it Glynda, we need more people if we have to survive the onslaught of the Grimm."

"Still, we're going to run out of room and supplies at this rate." She said nursing her temples. She brought her scroll up from her pockets and viewed it's contents. "We need another batch of ammunition within the week because a team accidentally blew up half the storehouse. It was one of the irresponsible rich kids too, thinking all the money in the world can help them."

Ozpin's face hadn't shown any sign of change other than tasting his drink. "Send the students to Jack and tell him to give a level one. It might help them learn something."

Glynda muttered something about Jack as she checked a few papers. With her telekinesis, she went through her paperwork quickly. The woman gestured with her riding crop and the papers formed into a neat floating stack. With that done, she turned and walked to the elevator, the pile of papers floating behind and with her as the elevator closed.

Ozpin went back to work. Taking a sip of his drink, he looked through the master list of new students every hunter school would get within the year. The 4th-Years already graduated a few weeks ago and more people would fill in the ranks. The number of applicants going to Beacon was lesser than usual and he was getting an important call. He sighed, just another day as the Headmaster of a School.

* * *

"You saw ¼ of Teams JNPR and RWBY!" Taylor gushed like a schoolgirl. Well, she is still in school but she acted like someone half her age. The cards she held lay scattered on the floor near her.

"Stop fangirling and calm down." Sophia said as she looked at her hand. She grunted and placed a card face down. "It was Arcknight and Solar Dragon. The paladin and one of the few brutes that can fistfight Lung himself. Hell, I'm sure Arcknight could do it himself. He tanked a hit against Leviathan and didn't move."

"He used his shield on that Sophia. A shield that may as well been made of the hardest materials known to mankind. Without tinkertech!" Taylor all but yelled at her friend.

"Well, at least I'm going to join their ranks soon enough. A few more years and the sheep will make me the best hunter in the world."

"You mean the most ruthless." Taylor quipped. "Not many trainees get to choke an alpha beowolf on their first day on the field.

"Then everyone is a wimp." Sophia said as she smirked and moved a face up card showing an aerial fleet. "Also, Atlesian Battleship fleet to attack the NYC. Who's weak now?"

Taylor had a small gasp as she checked her cards on hand and facedown. "Dammit, why does Atlas have superior firepower every time?"

"Because they have that hunter tinker that makes airships for the military. Reproducible, slow but powerful. You can give them credit, they drove off the Simurgh with some of these."

Taylor grumbled as she drew another card from the pile. She had a momentary grin on her face as she slammed it down on the board. "Triumvirate Retaliation! Capture a chosen city and lockdown adjacent structures for 3 turns. I chose to capture Mantle."

"Son of a bitch!" Sophia screamed as she slammed her hands down. "You disabled Atlas in a dozen moves. Goddamnit Taylor, how do you keep doing this?"

"Pure luck Sophia, pure luck." The girl said as she packed up the board and cards into a box. It had the name of 'Hunters vs. Capes', the hot game of world domination with several playable sides.

"Girls!" Danny Hebert called from downstairs. "Lunch's downstairs, we got meat medium rare."

Sophia and Taylor took a glance at each other before the former transformed into shadows and dove into the floor. Taylor had a momentary shocked expression on her face before she schooled it. "Not fair!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Downstairs, Danny got a call from his scroll. Taking it from his pocket and opening it, he answered the call. The person on the other side spoke to him and Danny hitched a breath and clenched his fist as he listened. When the call was over, the man dialed an old friend of his.

"Kurt this is urgent. We need to evacuate the people, there is a horde outside the city!"

* * *

Director Emily Piggot sighed in frustration as she read the latest report constructed by Armsmaster. Details about the battle in ABB territory between them and Hunter forces were a bit sketchy. One said that Arcknight took down Lung and the other said Solar Dragon did it. It got confusing until they gave it to the think tank and get the correct information out of it.

Contrary to popular belief and rumours, she didn't really mind the hunters unless they caught her flat footed which they did recently. Now she has to clean up their mess until they finish setting up. Thankfully Lung didn't do to much damage when he disappeared from the docks.

She dismissed the PRT employee from her office and relaxed slightly. It was nice of Ozpin to send her those air fresheners. They helped stabilized the overgrowing headache that is Brockton Bay. Outnumbered 3 to 1 on the parahumans side of things. At least they can get allies from the Hunter's Association when there are no Grimm prowling about.

The director checked if there are anymore meetings scheduled for the day. Seeing none, a bit of weight fell off her shoulders. Even people who are good at their job need a break once in a while. She went ahead for her usual routine which included cursing Nilbog, cursing Witch and chuckling at the memory that made Ellisburg a dead zone, not controlled by anyone.

As she got ready to call it a day she got a high priority alert and a report. Frowning, she went and read it. Her skin tone slightly paled as she continued reading. When she finished, she called for the Protectorate team, every combat capable PRT officer and the Wards.

"Of course things could be too good to last. How this didn't happen years ago is amazing."

She was referring to the newly detected Grimm horde headed straight to the city from the northern side. From the view of a satellite, it looked like a moving blot of black covering the land. Headed to Brockton Bay, a city teeming with negativity from the gangs and poverty it faced.

Piggot hurriedly called two numbers, Costa-Rica Brown and Ozpin Pine. However, the head director didn't seem to respond. She left a message to her superior and went ahead to dial Ozpin to let him know of the situation. A minute or so of waiting and she heard his voice.

"Emily, are you calling me about the fresheners I gave you?" Ozpin's voice sounded through the device with a cheerful tone.

"I wish it was only . We have a large gathering of Grimm headed for the bay, big enough that you could see it from space. At the speed they're going, the horde will reach us within 12 hours."

There was a bit of clatter on the other side of the phone and some silence. A while later Ozpin came back, voice a little shaky and not as happy. "It's not just a horde Emily." He said. "I managed to see Witch leading it. Sound the alarms, we have a fight ahead of us."

* * *

Chris was tinkering away in his lab as usual every afternoon. He was busy testing a power generator he made by connecting a number of power cells into one big system. The teen had to thank the Red Petal also known as Ruby Rose when she came into the base to talk. Who knew that his specialty was modular items, a hot commodity among hunters for their weapons. With his specialty known, he was able to make top quality gear as easy as making puzzles.

He finished his workload today and decided to take a break. Chris grabbed a bottle of water from his tinker made mini fridge and strolled out of his workshop. He was making his way to the Wards lounge when he heard the Grimm Horde alarms. As soon as the sound was emitted, personnel began scrambling to and from different rooms. Kid Win himself called his new hoverboard to him and rode it to the lounge.

When he arrived, he already saw his teammates there except for Vista. Miss Militia called him inside and waited until the group was ready to listen.

The scarf wearing hero cleared her throat. "Approximately an hour ago, satellites have detected a massive gathering of Grimm headed for the bay." She said while looking at every one of the wards, gauging their reactions. "A number of cities will get hit including us and it's our job to hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

Clockblocker looked nervous. Understandable considering they are going up against a country's worth of monsters. "Is it possible for us to back out? I can deal with Endbringers but not the Grimm. There are too many masks."

"It is alright to back out because you're scared." Miss Militia said. "This is one of the biggest hordes since the Fallen and Black Claw fought each other in 1998."

Aegis and Gallant volunteered to join the fight. Kid Win also signed up, if only to test the new Anti-Grimm weapons he developed with Arms master's help. He went ahead to his workshop and equipped himself appropriately. Taking his laser rifles, second hoverboard and several other things for the fight. Cranking up the speed, he flew towards the designated choke point.

* * *

The Grimm watched it's brethren march at a steady pace towards the human city. It huffed a breath and snarled as it glared at the spires of steel in the distance. Glancing around it, the humanoid form of darkness felt an unknown emotion as it surrounded itself with its species. The creature knew it was unique and was ordered to assist the group in any way possible.

Bursting through the formation into the front, the mockery of man unleashed a war cry that stirred up the Grimm. Numerous sounds were emitted as every type of Grimm in the horde began to move faster. The humanoid Grimm made feral smile as bloodlust filled the air. It began to continue forward and ahead of the group. Sprinting towards the city, the Grimm's body began to change as its flesh warped and bones reformed. Cracks of calcium were heard as the human transformed into a Beowolf.

The now lupine creature dashed to its destination as it grew bone armor on its body. Dense but light plates of armor covered the chest, torso and limbs. A special ring of hollow bone surrounded the neck protecting the Beowolf from decapitation. With the armor done, the Grimm fully concentrated on movement and sped forward in a burst of speed. All of this took roughly a minute to happen.

The monster continued it's run to the city to cause chaos, destruction and death. Back in the Grimmlands, a Queen cruelly smiled at the successful project and prepared the spawning pits. It was time to escalate.

* * *

 **[Question]**

 **[Speak]**

 **[Rival]**

 **[Contempt]**

 **[Jealous]**

 **[Exasperation]**

 **[Interference]**

 **[Interest]**

 **[Disruption]**

 **[Possibility]**

 **[Father]**

 **[Enlightenment]**

 **[Intruder]**

 **[Attack]**

 **[Unity?]**

 **[Confirmation]**

 **[Second] [Third]**

 **[Fourth]**

 **[Acknowledgement]**

* * *

 **Granting Access. Accessing Cauldron Databanks.**

 **Beacon**

 **Located in the USA, west of New York. Beacon Academy is one of the 5 mainstream hunter schools in the world. Getting into the school is easy as long as you prove yourself and willing to go further. The modernized fairytale castle itself is a siege fortress that even the Triumvirate would have a hard time breaking in. Headmaster Ozpin runs the school. Like the country that it is in, the school emphasizes itself as the 'land of the free'. However, it doesn't tolerate negative influences such as the Fallen and the Grimm cults.**

* * *

 **I already gave Lung an asskicking so I decided to shake things up with this instead. Leads to a chain of events that will really get the ball rolling. Besides it will be a good way to introduce our Queens of Escalation into the local scene. Also hope you like the talk at the end. Still need a name for our resident Grimm. He is different after all. Also important. Anyone who at least knows Worm will know what this means.**

 **Before anyone says anything about the Youth Guard, Grimm Hordes of a large scale use Endbringer Truce rules. Also the Grimm don't care about laws and are attracted to negativity. It's like painting a target on their backs for soulless monsters.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


End file.
